1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article display unit and more particularly to a partitioning device in a display shelf, for use in conjunction with the article display unit for partitioning the display shelves so as to segregate articles of differing characteristics, which partitioning devices may be quickly and easily attached to, removed from and shifted within the display shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display units are typically used for the purpose of displaying articles so that customers are induced to buy the articles on display. In case of articles like tools such as socket wrenches, it is important that the relative sizes of the wrenches be visually conveyed to customers, in order for them to be able to identify the exact size of the tools that they wish to purchase. Especially in case of tools whose sizes are close, it is difficult or nearly impossible for a customer to visually identify the exact size and type of tool that he/she wants if the tools are not separated. It is therefore important that different sized tools be divided clearly and separated from one another so that the customer can identify and choose the size or sizes that he/she wants.
A partitioning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,878 to Metzler et al. Metzler et al. discloses a sheet metal merchandise supporting base having a cylindrical protrusion on each of its longitudinal edges. Upstanding partitions are disclosed, the lower horizontal edge of each of which rests against the sheet metal base. The vertical edge of each partition has a flange, which on its lower end, has a hook which fits on the cylindrical protrusion on the longitudinal edges of the base. The partition is thus held on to the base. The hook, on only one side of each partition, is flexible with respect to the vertical edge of the partition to which it is connected. A problem with the disclosed device is that by providing only on flexible hook on each partition, the tendency would be for that one hook to be over-stressed by the repeated deflections involved in moving the partition and locking it at other locations, which could cause the hook to snap and break. Also, a fair amount of time would be necessary to lock each partition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,964 to Field discloses a shelf divider formed of a resilient material having clamping means on each side thereof for engagement with a shelf. Each divider has an integrally formed U-shaped section on its base, so as to resiliently spread the longitudinal extent of the base by applying tension thereto. Once the clamping members have been fitted over the base, a collar member may be fitted over the U-shaped portion so as to tighten the divider onto the base. This invention would require a significant amount of time in fitting each divider on to the base of a shelf. The process of attaching each divider involves several separate steps and would be extremely time consuming which time can be ill-afforded in applications wherein a plurality of such dividers are needed. Additionally, it would not be possible for such a divider to be moved along the base of a divider once the collar member has been fitted over the U-shaped section. Also, it is felt that the divider would not be rigid enough, i.e., would be very loosely attached to the base if the collar member were not used. Moreover, the divider's construction is fairly intricate and involves a number of separate components, which would serve to make such a divider fairly expensive.
The device of the present invention overcomes these and other problems by providing a relatively inexpensive and easy to fabricate display shelf and partitioning devices, which partitioning devices may be quickly and easily attached to be removed from and shifted within the display shelf, each partitioning device having two flexibly attached locking members dimensioned to be releasably locked with the display shelf.